Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 13 - Valencia
Witam ponownie :) Moja wena co prawda zrobiła mi psikusa i zniknęła na jakiś czas, ale na szczęście udało mi się ją w porę złapać, czego efektem jest skończony rozdział trzynasty ;) Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze, które motywują mnie do dalszego pisania i wprawiają mnie w cudowny nastrój :* Mam nadzieję, że i ten rozdział Wam się spodoba ;) Miłej lektury :) Rozdział 13 - Valencia "Vannmannen" płynął szybko i zwinnie wzdłuż wybrzeża Iberii, jakby już nie mógł doczekać się odpoczynku w długo wyczekiwanym porcie. Elsa i Anna obserwowały w pełnym podziwu milczeniu tą tajemniczą ziemię, opierając się o nadburcie. Nie spodziewały się jak bardzo ta kraina będzie różnić się od Arendelle, lecz jej nieodparte piękno aż zapierało dech w piersiach. Iberia była prawdziwym domem słońca, które przemierzając nieboskłon zdawało się być nieustannie zwrócone w jej kierunku, jakby ta kraina była zwierciadłem, które odwzajemniało jego gorące pocałunki. Śnieżna biel piasku aż raziła po oczach, podobnie jak wygładzone delikatnymi dłońmi krystalicznych fal, wapienne skały. Spomiędzy nich wychylały się nieśmiało bladozielone kępki suchej, nadmorskiej roślinności, a jedynym źródłem cienia były strzeliste palmy o ogromnych, rozłożystych liściach. W oddali można było dostrzec gaje pełne nieznanych drzew owocowych, kwiaty o fantazyjnych kształtach a także poskręcane niczym kłębowiska węży intensywnie zielone pędy, które w równych rzędach wspinały się po tyczkach ku słońcu. Również rozsiane niczym ziarna maku po tej niezwykłej ziemi drewniane domy wydawały się promienieć, mrugając wesoło przystrojonymi w kwiaty oknami i uśmiechając się szeroko, przyjaźnie otwartymi drzwiami. Gdy trzy dni temu mijali ułożoną u stóp gór Málagę, duże, portowe miasto, nie mogli się nadziwić, że jest tam równie spokojnie jak w malutkich wsiach. Rzeczywistość zdawała się kompletnie odmienna od tego, przed czym przestrzegła ich syrena. Właśnie minęło południe, gdy marynarz zawołał głośno i radośnie z bocianiego gniazda, iż widzi na horyzoncie wieże pałacu królewskiego w Valencii. Marynarze i gwardziści zaczęli śmiać się i ściskać, zapominając na chwilę o swoich obawach względem tej nieznanej ziemi. W końcu dotarli do celu tej długiej, niezwykłej podróży! - Udało nam się. - powiedziała wesoło Anna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Południowe słońce, które towarzyszyło im nieustannie od ponad tygodnia sprawiło, że jej twarz pokryła się piegami tak intensywnie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. - Wiedziałam, że damy radę. - odparła Elsa, biorąc głęboki wdech słonego, gorącego powietrza. Czuła się naprawdę zdeterminowana i opanowana, gotowa, by stawić czoło wszystkiemu, co czekało ją w Iberii. - Mama i tata byliby z nas dumni. - szepnęła Anna, przytulając się nagle do Elsy jak zwykle, gdy skrajne uczucia brały górę w jej sercu. Królowa już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do tych spontanicznych wybuchów i mocno odwzajemniła uścisk. - Na pewno są. - odpowiedziała w zamyśleniu, zamykając oczy. * Gdy "Vannmannen" wpłynął do portu, Elsa była już gotowa na rozpoczęcie swojej misji, ubrana tak dostojnie, iż zdawała się promienieć niczym drugie słońce. Intensywnie błękitna suknia z długim trenem, wysokim kołnierzem oraz mankietami wyszywanymi bielą i srebrem była dziełem najlepszych krawców Arendelle, którzy stworzyli ją z taką pieczołowitością, by podkreślić nie tylko urzekające piękno królowej, ale każde jej spojrzenie, słowo i gest. Idealną kreację dopełniały: jedwabna, alabastrowa peleryna, z haftowanym złotem krokusem, zapięta pod szyją srebrną sprzączką opatrzoną misternym godłem Arendelle, perfekcyjnie ułożony kok, dokładnie taki sam jaki zdobił jej głowę w dniu koronacji oraz złota korona, która błyszczała oślepiająco. Elsa emanowała pięknem, powagą i pewnością siebie, wpatrując się w nieznane, z dłońmi zaplecionymi na brzuchu i wysoko uniesioną głową. Marynarze podziwiali ją ukradkiem przy pracy, szepcząc między sobą, że wygląda równie królewsko jak niegdyś Agdar i chwaląc jej niedostępne, urzekające piękno, które zdawało się nie pochodzić z tego świata. Królowa nawet nie zauważała tych spojrzeń, starając się opanować drżenie, które wzmagało się, mimo panującego upału. „Wodnik” ominął już falochron, więc wyraźnie widziała port, gdzie w dwóch zwartych szeregach oczekiwali gwardziści króla Carlosa Filipa. Tworzyli oni szerokie przejście i oddzielali mieszkańców Valencii od stojącej na placu karocy zaprzężonej w cztery gniade konie, obok której na rosłym siwku siedział jakiś bogato ubrany, krępy mężczyzna. W tej chwili do Elsy dołączyła Anna, której dobieranie stroju znów zajęło nieco dłużej niż powinno. - Jak wyglądam? - spytała wesoło, okręcając się dookoła. Jej delikatna, sięgająca do kostek suknia miała barwę wiosennej trawy, której plisowany tren oraz pozbawiona rękawów góra pokryte były złotymi, tradycyjnymi wzorami. Włosy jak zwykle zaplotła w dwa warkocze, które związała wstążkami pod kolor sukni, a na nadgarstki włożyła subtelne, misternie wykonane, złote bransolety. W tym stroju, ze śmiejącą się, pokrytą piegami twarzą wyglądała jak zwiewny, leśny duszek. - Przepięknie. - odparła szczerze Elsa, lecz jej uśmiech zdradzał głębokie zdenerwowanie. - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - zapewniła Anna, ściskając dłoń siostry, która pokryta była cienką warstwą szronu. - Wyglądasz wprost olśniewająco, jak jakaś mityczna istota. – powiedziała, z podziwem przyglądając się cudownej sukni siostry. - Dziękuję, ty również cudownie się prezentujesz. - odparła, wdzięczna siostrze za podnoszenie jej na duchu. - To miasto jest prześliczne! Chyba po tych wszystkich konwenansach wybiorę się na zwiedzanie. - stwierdziła Anna, chłonąc ciekawskim wzrokiem układ wysokich domów wybudowanych z jasnego kamienia, pomiędzy którymi wiły się wąskie, brukowane uliczki, zapraszające by zgubić się w nich bez pamięci. Ludzie zmierzający nimi do portu również wydawali się księżniczce zupełnie inni. Ich ciała były w większości smukłe i poruszały się z niesamowitą gracją i ekspresją, jakby zostały stworzone do tańca, a nie do ciężkiej pracy i mrozów zimy. Rzadkością był też widok tak dobrze znanych Annie blond włosów i niebieskich oczu. Jej nieposkromiona chęć poznawania pragnęła zatopić się w tym cudownie innym świecie, poznać jego kulturę i zwyczaje. Będzie musiała poprosić Rafaela, by oprowadził ją po Valencii, gdy tylko będzie mogła wyrwać się z pałacu. Dalej była na niego trochę zła za to, jak zagrał na uczuciach jej siostry, ale potrafił bardzo ciekawie opowiadać. Czuła, że dla tego cudownego miejsca gotowa jest znieść jego towarzystwo. Elsa nie potrafiła jednak podziwiać uroków jednego z największych miast Iberii. Jedyne, co widziała, to wpatrzone w nią obce twarze, pełne zupełnie różnych uczuć, od respektu, przez lekką obawę, po głęboki zachwyt. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że jest tu tak wielu ludzi, którzy co prawda wiedzieli o jej mocy, lecz tak naprawdę nie mieli o niej pojęcia. Jak zareagują? Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i zaczęła głęboko oddychać, by się uspokoić. - Refuj żagle! - krzyknął kapitan, gdy zbliżyli się już wystarczająco. Marynarze sprawnie poluzowali szoty i zwinęli żagle, a okręt siłą rozpędu pokonał ostatni odcinek drogi. - Cumy rzuć! - rozkazał, gdy statek zatrzymał się kilka metrów od nadbrzeża. Bosman i kilku żeglarzy wyrzuciło długie, grube liny tak, by stojący na kei chłopcy portowi mogli je złapać i przyciągnąć okręt do brzegu. - Kotwica! – zawołał kapitan Kvist ostatni raz, słysząc jak odbijacze zaczynają szurać po kamieniach, z których zbudowane było nadbrzeże. Kotwica z głośnym pluskiem wpadła do wody i zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Gdy bosman opuścił trap, Elsa przestała zwracać uwagę na wszystko, z wyjątkiem szalonego bicia własnego serca. Gwardziści, w odświętnych, białych mundurach ze srebrnymi guzikami, błękitnych spodniach wpuszczonych w wysokie, wypastowane, skórzane buty oraz szerokich pasach, za które zatknięte mieli miecze, dwójkami wyszli pierwsi na ląd. Utworzyli oni równy szpaler i stanęli na baczność. Anna nie mogła napatrzeć się na Kristoffa, który w uniformie i z mieczem za pasem wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż zwykle. Następnie po trapie zeszli lekarz i ksiądz, którzy zajęli miejsce z boku oraz admirał Fredriksen w mundurze kapitana wraz z Rafaelem, ubranym w tradycyjny, iberyjski strój. Dowódca straży i Iberyjczyk stanęli po obu stronach trapu, gdyż mieli towarzyszyć królowej w oficjalnym powitaniu. Gdy admirał Fredriksen donośnym głosem zaanonsował Annę, księżniczka posłała Elsie krzepiące spojrzenie i z szerokim, rozbrajającym uśmiechem zeszła na iberyjską ziemię witana uprzejmymi brawami, wiwatami, a nawet śmiałymi gwizdami ze strony mężczyzn. Dopiero gdy tłum się uspokoił, admirał zaczął wymieniać wszystkie tytuły królowej Arendelle, lecz gdy już skończył i nad mieszkańcami Valencii zaległa pełna napięcia cisza, Elsa nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca. Otrząsnęła się dopiero gdy Gunnar Kvist stanął obok niej, by jako kapitan wyprowadzić ją ze statku podobnie jak ponad trzy tygodnie temu ją na niego wprowadził. - Wasza wysokość. - powiedział nieco głośniej niż było potrzebne, jakby wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że już nie musi przekrzykiwać fal. Elsa pokiwała głową i ujęła zaoferowaną przez kapitana dłoń, po czym przybrała dumny, opanowany wyraz twarzy i wkroczyła na trap. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak drzwi karocy otwierają się i wysiada z niej wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta. Czuła się niepewnie, czując na sobie ciężar setek spojrzeń oraz nieprzyjemne zawroty głowy, jakie zawsze odczuwało się po zejściu na ląd tuż po długim rejsie. Kapitan Kvist puścił jej dłoń, zatrzymując się tuż za trapem. Po prawej ręce Elsy stanęła Anna, natomiast po lewej, admirał Fredriksen. Za kapitanem straży ustawił się Rafael, który jako jedyny czuł się zupełnie swobodnie i nawet uśmiechał się szeroko do tłumu. Gdy Elsa ruszyła przed siebie, gwardziści jak jeden mąż ustawili się w tym samym kierunku i ruszyli równym krokiem zachowując odpowiednią odległość. Tym razem nikt nie klaskał, ani tym bardziej nie odważył się zagwizdać. Wszyscy w milczeniu podziwiali chłodne, olśniewające piękno królowej z północy, jej dumnie uniesione czoło, idealnie wyważony krok, cudowny strój. Chyba nikt z miejscowych nie przypuszczał nawet jak wielką obawa i zdenerwowanie kryją się w tych pozornie obojętnych, niedostępnych oczach. Elsa wpatrzona była w wysoką kobietę w kwiecie wieku, której towarzyszył uprzednio siedzący na koniu, niski i krępy mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze pełnym odznaczeń. Poruszała się z lekkością i gracją, a jej długa, zwiewna, szkarłatno - złota suknia zdawała się falować na niej, jakby żyła własnym życiem. Mimo to, zaokrąglony brzuch wyraźnie odcinał się spośród fałd delikatnego materiału i paradoksalnie to on zdawał się sprawiać, iż kobieta stąpała z taką radością i delikatnością, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę niesamowitości. Im bardziej jednak zbliżały się do siebie, tym bardziej Elsa była pewna, że i bez tego ta dama promieniałaby w każdym towarzystwie; była po prostu przepiękna. Prostokąta twarz, o subtelnych, szlachetnych rysach stanowiła kwintesencję symetrii i urody, podobnie jak kocie oczy o barwie kwitnących chabrów czy pełne, soczyste usta, zastygłe w intrygującym, kuszącym uśmiechu. Długie, pofalowane włosy swą barwą przywodzące na myśl lipowy miód w świetle słońca, otaczały wyjątkowe oblicze kobiety gęstą aureolą. - Witaj, Elso, władczyni Arendelle. – powitała Elsę we wspólnym języku, ciepłym, zmysłowym głosem, który z pewnością należał do jej największych argumentów w każdej kłótni. - Mój małżonek niestety nie mógł powitać cię wraz ze mną, lecz ciężko zaniemógł. Żywię nadzieję, iż nie nie zostanie to odebrane jako afront. - wytłumaczyła, oddając wyrazy szacunku dokładnie tak jak opowiadał Rafael – ująwszy tren sukni w prawą dłoń, lewą położyła na brzuchu i skłoniła głowę. - Witaj, Mercedes, królowo Iberii. - odpowiedziała Elsa, zrozumiawszy, iż ma przed sobą małżonkę króla Carlosa Filipa. - Nie spotkała mnie żadna zniewaga, gdyż stoi przede mną królowa jednego z najpotężniejszych państw południa. - dodała, oddając ukłon z lekkim uśmiechem. Wtedy królowa Mercedes podeszła do Elsy i wedle zwyczaju ucałowała ją trzykrotnie w policzki. Zrobiła to jednak z taką serdecznością, jakby witała się z dawno nie widzianym członkiem rodziny. Elsa poczuła się nieco zbita z tropu tak nagłym i uczuciowym przełamaniem granicy między nimi, lecz nie dała tego po sobie poznać, skupiając się głównie, by jej moc nie zechciała sprawić niemiłej niespodzianki. O dziwo, odkąd zeszła na ląd, pożar w jej duszy jakby przygasł i znów stał się na powrót żywo buzującym płomieniem. To dodało Elsie pewności siebie. - To moja siostra, księżniczka Anna. Przebyła ze mną tą długą drogę, by służyć mi radą i wsparciem. - przedstawiła Mercedes siostrę. Królowa powitała Annę tak samo wylewnie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Elsy, księżniczka nie miała absolutnie nic przeciwko temu. - Na pewno jesteście okropnie zmęczone podróżą. Zapraszam do karocy. Co prawda nie ma to jak przejażdżka konno w tak cudowny dzień, lecz w moim stanie zabronił mi tego lekarz. - wyjaśniła, kładąc z czułością dłonie na brzuchu. Na rozkaz władczyni, admirał Fredriksen i Rafael otrzymali dwa, przepiękne, osiodłane wierzchowce, co Iberyjczykowi wyraźnie nie przypadło do gustu. Gdy wsiadł na siodło miał nietęgą minę, jakby pierwszy raz dosiadał konia. Księżniczka nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na ten widok. Mercedes, Elsa i Anna wsiadły do powozu, który w środku, podobnie jak na zewnątrz miał barwę szkarłatu i złota. Królowa Iberii usiadła naprzeciwko sióstr i powiedziała stangretowi, że mogą ruszać. Kareta powoli zaczęła jechać w głąb miasta, zostawiając za sobą „Wodnika”, port i morze. - Jak minęła wam podróż? – zapytała Mercedes, układając wygodnie swoją powłóczystą szatę. - Była męcząca, ale stosunkowo spokojna. Tylko raz natrafiliśmy na sztorm. – odparła Elsa uprzejmie, przyglądając się Mercedes z ciekawością. Królowa Iberii była bezpośrednia, bardzo miła i szczera, lecz jej ruchy kryły w sobie jakąś dziwną nerwowość, a oczy – dobrze zakamuflowany smutek. - Miło mi to słyszeć. Żałuję, że mój mąż nie mógł powitać was osobiście, lecz dwa tygodnie temu uległ wypadkowi na polowaniu. – wyjaśniła Mercedes, a jej spojrzenie spowił cień. - Przykro mi – odpowiedziała Anna współczująco. – Wybacz mi moją ciekawość, ale czy to coś poważnego? Mercedes westchnęła i zapatrzyła się na domy migające za oknem karety. - Mój królewski małżonek uwielbia polowania. Przypadkowo został postrzelony z kuszy na jednym z nich i do rany wdało się zakażenie. Jego stan jest ciężki. Elsa naprawdę współczuła władczyni, widząc ogromną miłość, jaką darzyła męża i zarazem podziwiając siłę jej ducha, która nie pozwalała jej pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Gdy usłyszała jednak o wypadku króla Carlosa Filipa, nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że jest to związane z nieznanym niebezpieczeństwem, przed którym ostrzegła ich Esmeralda. - Muszę jednak troszczyć się o królestwo i o nasze dziecko. – dodała po chwili ciszy, prostując się i przywołując na twarz uśmiech pełen twardej determinacji. - W którym jesteś miesiącu, pani? – spytała Anna bezpośrednio, wpatrując się z czułym uśmiechem w brzuch królowej tak intensywnie, jakby chciała nim rozweselić dziecko. Elsa spojrzała znacząco na siostrę, by ta powstrzymała się od tak prywatnych pytań, lecz Mercedes, widząc to, jedynie się roześmiała, ukazując szereg błyszczących jak perły zębów. - Nie szkodzi, naprawdę. – zapewniła władczyni Iberii. – To już piąty miesiąc. – odparła na pytanie, zerkając z dumą na zaokrąglony brzuch. Elsa nie włączyła się do dalszej rozmowy, obserwując przez okienko uliczki i ludzi, którzy machali, pozdrawiając swoją władczynię. Mercedes musiała być uwielbiana przez mieszkańców, co królowej wcale nie dziwiło. Choć Valencię i Arendelle różniło niemal wszystko, to łączyły je dwie rzeczy – szczęście i dobrobyt. Mieszkańcy byli uśmiechnięci, domy czyste i przystrojone kwiatami, stragany pełne były rozmaitych towarów, a w powietrzu unosiła się urzekająca atmosfera miejsca, gdzie panował pokój. Mimo wszystkich obaw, Elsa uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że będzie się tu czuła niemal jak w domu. Wtedy karoca przejechała przez bramę i zatrzymała się na dziedzińcu. - Jesteśmy na miejscu! –oznajmiła z uśmiechem królowa Mercedes, przyjmując dłoń swojego milczącego, krępego towarzysza, który właśnie otworzył drzwi karety. Elsie i Annie pomógł wysiąść admirał Fredriksen, a powóz natychmiast odjechał ku stajniom. Gdy siostry ujrzały stojący na niewielkim wzgórzu pałac w Valencii oraz jego otoczenie, aż zaniemówiły z wrażenia. Stały na białym jak śnieg dziedzińcu wyłożonym marmurowymi płytami, na środku którego stała piętrowa fontanna, w której pływały małe, pomarańczowe rybki. Niezbyt wysoki, zbudowany z kamienia mur barwy kości słoniowej o rzeźbionych blankach i basztach, na których stacjonowali wartownicy otaczał wzgórze okręgiem i jego delikatność, nieskażona funkcją obronną, tylko dodawała mu uroku. Przytulone od wewnątrz do muru stały kwatery strażników oraz stajnie, znacznie większe od tych w Arendelle. Do samego pałacu prowadziły dziesiątki szerokich, zwężających się ku odległym wrotom schodów, których rzeźbione balustrady spowite były bluszczem oraz inną, wijącą się rośliną o dużych gronach jasnozielonych owoców, która nie występowała na północy. Sam pałac, w całości zbudowany z alabastrowego marmuru, był rozległy, bardzo wysoki i strzelisty, o podtrzymywanych przyporami delikatnych ścianach, które nie musiały powstrzymywać mrozów oraz wysokich, ostro zakończonych oknach. Posiadał wiele pięter, a nad całą budowlą górowały dwie wieże, na których łopotały czerwono – żółte flagi Iberii. - Niech mój dom będzie i wam domem. – powiedziała życzliwie królowa Mercedes i ująwszy Elsę pod ramię, zaczęły wspinać się po schodach ku wrotom. Anna, wciąż z otwartymi ustami, podziwiała cudowną budowlę, podążając w górę w towarzystwie milczącego admirała Fredriksena. Gdy dotarli na szczyt, gwardziści otwarli, zdecydowanie większe niż wydawało się na dole, rzeźbione drzwi z ciemnego drewna i ich oczom ukazała się ogromna sala, od której zgodnie z kierunkami świata odchodziły trzy korytarze. Podłoga sali ułożona była z biało – czarnych płyt, które na środku tworzyły herb Iberii. Jej ściany w całości pokrywały stare, złote napisy w języku iberyjskim, a na sklepieniu widniał fresk przedstawiający czarnego, majestatycznego byka. Królowa podążyła korytarzem wiodącym na południe, który znajdował się naprzeciwko wrót. - Moi synowie powitają was w sali tronowej, gdyż chcieli przyjąć delegację z Arendelle z należnym szacunkiem, jako gospodarze i następcy swojego ojca. – wyjaśniła Mercedes, oddając ukłon gwardzistom, którzy strzegli dostępu do korytarza. Na końcu przejścia znajdowały się tylko jedne, dwuskrzydłowe, gładkie, czarne jak noc wrota, nad którymi złotymi literami widniała dewiza Iberii: "Plus ultra". Sala tronowa, w porównaniu do ogromu całego pałacu, nie wyglądała imponująco, jakby przypominała, że stolica i centrum władzy znajduje się nie w letniej rezydencji, lecz w stolicy - Madrycie. Mimo to, była naprawdę piękna, wręcz przytulna ze swoją drewnianą podłogą, arrasami i witrażami, przez które sączyło się ciepłe, barwne światło. Pod tylną ścianą stał wysoki, kamienny podest, na którym znajdowały się dwa identyczne trony ze złotymi okuciami i miękkimi poduszkami. Po obu stronach podestu, teraz puste ławy, w których zasiadali wysoko urodzeni, tworzyły półkole. Na podeście oczekiwało w milczeniu dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zeszli zeń i ruszyli naprzeciw matce oraz władczyni Arendelle, gdy tylko wartownicy otworzyli wrota. Jeden z nich, niższy, ubrany w szkarłatny dublet ze złotymi guzikami, długie spodnie o równie intensywnym odcieniu czerwieni i wysokie buty z jasnej, delikatnej skóry, wyprzedził brata i energicznym, sprężystym krokiem zbliżył się do władczyń, kłaniając się dwornie. - Oto mój młodszy syn, książę Alexander Raúl. - przedstawiła go Mercedes, uśmiechając się ciepło do syna, który przyklęknął i ucałował dłoń Elsy. - Wasza wysokość, to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt móc gościć ciebie i twą szlachetną siostrę w domu mego ojca. - powiedział silnym, pewnym siebie głosem, po czym oddał honory księżniczce, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko. Książę Alexander wyglądał niczym młody lew. Był smukły, umięśniony i olśniewająco przystojny, a w jego uśmiechu i spojrzeniu nie brakowało radosnych, charyzmatycznych iskierek, którymi obdarowywał wszystkich dookoła. Elsa zauważyła, że był bardzo podobny do Mercedes. Odziedziczył po niej rysy twarzy oraz niesamowitą, czystą barwę oczu, lecz jego krótkie, intensywnie kręcone włosy oraz zarost otaczający jego pełne usta, miały kolor młodych kasztanów. Stwierdziła w myślach, że nawet gdyby spotkała Alexandra ubranego w łachmany, w najciemniejszym zakątku miasta, to natychmiast poznałaby, że jest on księciem - stał dumnie, z dłońmi zatkniętymi za pasem, do którego przypasany miał ozdobny rapier, i obserwował gości wzrokiem, który potrafiłby rozpalić nawet najtwardsze serce. Elsa przestała jednak zwracać uwagę na Alexandra, gdy stanął przed nią drugi z książąt, ubrany od stóp do głów w głęboką czerń, z masywnym mieczem za nabijanym żelaznymi ćwiekami pasem i krwistoczerwoną, długą aż do ziemi peleryną, zapiętą na lewym ramieniu. - A oto mój pierworodny syn, następca tronu Iberii, książę Rubén Víctor. - powiedziała Mercedes dumnie, lecz w jej głos wdarła się jakaś obca, zimna nuta . Królowa natychmiast zatuszowała to wrażenie kaszlem, rzucając księciu ukradkowe, surowe spojrzenie, które ten zignorował ze stoickim spokojem. Nikt nie zauważył tej dyskretnej wymiany nieprzyjemności pomiędzy nimi. - Wasza wysokość, jestem zaszczycony. - powitał Rubén królową Arendelle, kłaniając się nisko i składając na jej dłoni krótki pocałunek. Elsa nigdy w życiu nie słyszała tak niskiego, wyrazistego i głębokiego głosu, który przywodził na myśl odległy grzmot, zapowiadający zbliżającą się nawałnicę. Jednak to nie on sprawił, że niemal się cofnęła. Książę Rubén był jeszcze wyższy i postawniejszy od brata, lecz nie miał w sobie nic z jego otwartości i ujmującego uroku. Był przystojny, lecz w zupełnie odwrotny, bardziej tajemniczy i dziki sposób niż Alexander. Rysy jego twarzy były niczym wyciosane toporem w granicie, przez szaleńca zamiłowanego w ostrych krawędziach, lecz szaleńca o wyjątkowo pewnej ręce. Oblicze księcia było więc symetryczne i choć próżno było w nim szukać delikatności, to prostokąta, mocno zarysowana szczęka, wyrazisty podbródek, silnie zaznaczone kości policzkowe, a nawet szeroka nasada nosa miały w sobie jakieś dostojeństwo i surowy czar. Elsę tak bardzo pochłonęła jednak czerń. Smolista czerń, krótkiej, pełnej brody, czerń ściągniętych jakby w gniewie, wyrazistych brwi, czerń krótkich, prostych włosów i czerń wąskich, głęboko osadzonych oczu. To właśnie spojrzenie Rubéna, intensywne i niepokojąco błyszczące sprawiło, że zamarła. Książę jednak nie wpatrywał się w nią długo i po przywitaniu się z wręcz przerażoną jego aparycją Anną, wyszedł z sali szybkim, agresywnym krokiem, jakby nie czuł się tu mile widziany. * Po oficjalnym powitaniu, królowa Mercedes przeprosiła za tak szybkie wyjście swojego najstarszego syna, tłumacząc, iż miał on bardzo pilne spotkanie i nie mógł towarzyszyć im dłużej. Anna, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zapewniła z rozbrajającą szczerością, że absolutnie nie czuje się urażona, co królowa Iberii skwitowała delikatnym uśmiechem. Następnie oznajmiła, że nazajutrz odbędzie się powitalna uczta na cześć władczyni Arendelle, na której zostaną Elsie przedstawieni wszyscy wysoko urodzeni. Mercedes oszczędziła jej tego obowiązku tuż po męczącej podróży, za co królowa Arendelle była jej niezmiernie wdzięczna. Władczyni Iberii spytała też, czy siostry nie zechciałyby zamieszkać w jednej komnacie, na co Elsa i Anna z radością przystały. Służąca odprowadziła je więc do jednego z królewskich apartamentów we wschodniej części pałacu i powiedziała, że dziś kolacja, będzie podana każdemu członkowi delegacji prosto do komnaty, by nie nużyć bardziej przybyłych gości z Arendelle. Komnata była spora i przestronna. Pod oknami rozdzielonymi smukłymi kolumienkami i przysłoniętymi przeźroczystymi, muślinowymi firanami, stały dwa łóżka o rubinowej pościeli, kontrastującej z bielą ścian, na których wisiały rozmaite obrazy, a także miecze i tarcze. Na podłodze z jasnego, rzadkiego drewna leżał gruby, puszysty dywan haftowany w rozmaite, symetryczne, kwiatowe wzory. Wystroju wnętrza dopełniały: stół z wyrzeźbioną w blacie szachownicą i ustawionymi na niej figurami z czystego złota, a także dwa obite aksamitem krzesła, oraz ogromna, szeroka szafa. Na parapetach i stole pyszniły się świeże kwiaty o upajających zapachach i urzekających barwach. Wszystko było urządzone z precyzją i kunsztem, wykonane z najlepszych materiałów. Był to prawdziwy pałac ze snu. - Ale tu pięknie. - stwierdziła z podziwem Anna, natychmiast testując miękkość swojego łóżka. Test wypadł pomyślnie, bo księżniczka już nie miała zamiaru z niego wstać. Elsa, choć miała ochotę pójść w ślady siostry, postanowiła poczekać, aż służba przeniesie tu wszystkie rzeczy ze statku i dopiero wtedy zdjęła koronę oraz pelerynę. Nie miała siły na nic, nerwy i upał zupełnie ją wykończyły. Usiadła na swoim łóżku, ale po chwili namysłu rozłożyła się na nim równie beztrosko jak Anna. - I proszę, jak na razie jest zupełnie normalnie. No, może z wyjątkiem tego księcia... - stwierdziła księżniczka, jak zwykle nie owijając w bawełnę. - Ma taki głos, że mógłby tresować nim niedźwiedzie, a gdyby jego spojrzenie czytało w myślach, to już by wiedział, co zjadłam dziesięć lat temu na śniadanie. Elsa uśmiechnęła się słysząc te wszystkie porównania, lecz gdy przywołała w myślach obraz księcia Rubéna Víctora, musiała przyznać siostrze rację. Następca tronu Iberii zaniepokoił ją mocno, a jego intensywny wzrok był zupełnie inny niż wszystkie, lecz Elsa nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego. Jedno było pewne – przeszył ją nim do głębi, jakby jego spojrzenie miało równie śmiercionośny sztych jak niemalże katowski miecz, który nosił przy pasie. Po kolacji i prawdziwej, gorącej kąpieli Elsa nie marzyła już o niczym innym, niż tylko o położeniu się spać, choć słońce dopiero zmierzało ku zachodowi. Gdy zamknęła oczy, ostatnią myślą, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, było niepokojące podejrzenie, że to książę Rubén jest być może tym przepowiedzianym przez Bazaltara niebezpieczeństwem, które miało nie opuścić jej ani na krok. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania